


Dead Hearts Beat Not

by magista



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-29
Updated: 2002-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magista/pseuds/magista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dead hearts beat not, yet my heart yearns for you.<br/>My hands are cold, though I live in love's fire.<br/>No more to my base nature am I true-<br/>Your presence leaves me shaking with desire.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts Beat Not

**Author's Note:**

> Dead hearts beat not, yet my heart yearns for you.  
> My hands are cold, though I live in love's fire.  
> No more to my base nature am I true-  
> Your presence leaves me shaking with desire.

**Dead Hearts Beat Not**

Dead hearts beat not, yet my heart yearns for you.  
My hands are cold, though I live in love's fire.  
No more to my base nature am I true-  
Your presence leaves me shaking with desire.

I could love you for this thought alone:  
This monster that you treated like a man  
Knew nothing but despair while you were gone—  
No peace, no rest without you, Buffy Anne.

I saw you battered, bleeding, numb with pain  
And longed to draw you near, to hold you tight  
And somehow let you know, time and again  
In desperate dreams, I'd saved you every night.

I'm demon-haunted, cursed, true peace denied,  
But heaven now, for me, lies at your side.


End file.
